Dialogues in GTA San Andreas
Carl Johnson Being arrested *Come on, do I look like gangster? I’m a businessman! *Whats wrong? You ran out of donuts? *You can talk about this in the shower with your buddies! *Fuck you, one time! *Fuck you po-po! *Just shut up! *Well done, cop. Well done. *Ahhh, screw you, cop! Threatening someone with a gun *(when he's fat) Fat man's got a gun. *Ain't that a surprise, I've got a gun! *Welcome to San Andreas, fool! *Hey, what's cracking now? *Oh shit, I got a gat. *What's poppin' now? *You want to get ventilated, huh? *You want some lead in you? *Oh yeah? That's right, I'm just a mark! *I'm packing heat, fool! *G's up, fool! *What was you saying? Running away from the police *I AIN'T NO BITCH OFFICER! *I think you should stop with that shit! Car-jacking *Welcome to San Andreas, fool. *Remember, heroes get killed. *Shit fool, you just got jacked! *Give me this fucking car. *Grove Street needs your car. *Would you like to be a victim of a car jacking? Or a homicide? *I'm having that! *This is a robbery, don't make it a murder! *Isn't this what they mean by "carpool"? *I need that shit you driving! *What's you expect? It's America. *You gonna have to walk now, sucker! *I'm having this! *Gimme that fucking vehicle! *I'm a loser, so hate me. *Get out the ride! *Don't take this personal, but you getting jacked! *Get out the car! *Get outta here punk! *Roll up outta here. NOW! *Thats MINE! *Be cool, its just a jacking. *Gimme your whip fool! *Get carjacked, or get a beatin'. Easy choice, huh? *Don't blame me; blame society. *Now you can buy another one! *Fat man needs your car (when he's fat) *I'm too fat to be walking anymore bitch! (when he's fat) *Caught slipping again! *Hey, get out the car gangster. *Heroes get popped, move! *Blame society man! *Get out the vehicle! *Come on, get outta there! *You've been slipping again, huh? *Let's move on. *Go on fool, out! *Don't make me shoot you homie! Stealing a bike *Gimme that fucking bike! *Damn, you fell off? *Gravity's a bitch isn't it? *You ain't gonna cry now are you? *Off the bike! *I'm having that bike! *Get off that bike! *Now don't make this get really ugly. *You just got jacked! *OFF! *Don't mind me! *Keep quiet and you won't get beat up over no bike. *You want a beating as well? *Gimme that bike! *Don't make this worse for yoursef! *I want your bike! *I need your bike! *I'm gonna have to borrow this bike! *I'm having this bike! *GET yo' ass off. *I need to borrow this bike bitch! Crashing into another vehicle *Did you buy your license? *Inbreeding makes you dumb, huh? *My car! *What kind of license you got? Fishing license? *Whats your poison: grin or gin? *Ah, for fuck's sake! *My car!! My fucking car!! *Having a bad week, huh? I'll make it worse, for that! *Your mom must be proud of your driving, fool! *Fuck, you hit me! *Damn! My Whip! *Did you steal your license?! *You hit me! I'm gonna hit you back! *Idiot! *What in fuck's name are you doing?! *My ride! Fool! *Ahhh, screw you! *Look where you going! *What you been drinking?! *How you allowed to drive if you blind?! *Oh, you asshole! My shit! *Can anyone in this state drive? *You've been drinking brake fluid! *Who let you out of the mental home? *Ahhh G! *You a comedian asshole?! *Now that ain't exactly funny! *You have to apologize before I get out and hit you! *You think that's funny? Falling from a building or airplane *Oh, shit! *Damn! *What the fuck! *Bullshit! *I don't need this shit! *Oh, motherfucker! *I hate gravity! *Shit, damn! *Aaaah! *Oh, fuck, shit! *Noooo! *Oh, hell no! *Oh Jesus! Ahh! *Oh, no! *Aaaah, no! Fighting *Make it easy on yourself and run away! *Come on! Fight then! *Come on! Punch! *This gonna be easy bitch! *Oh, you real hard huh? *I warn you, I don't give a fuck! *You got scraps huh? *You got scraps huh bitch? *You think you tough? *Do you know who your fucking with? *Head up, you and me! *You're fucking with Carl Johnson! *You know who you up against? *You know who you messing with? *It's your funeral asshole! *You should back down and run away! *You little punk! *Run away fool! *You gonna back down soon? *Run away bitch! *Come on! Show me what you got! *Toe to Toe fool! *Come on asshole, then fight! *You just a bitch! *You dead motherfucker! *I'm rich and fucking crazy! (when he's rich) *Come on, fool, run away. *Nobody punches CJ! *You think you can take me on, you punk? *Give up, homeboy. *Let's do it, come on! *Oh, you think your hard? *I'm your worst nightmare fool, so give up. *You calling CJ a bitch? *You in a whole lot of trouble tough guy. *Go on, run away homie. *Let's go bitch. *Trust me, I don't give a shit. *Hit me then, homeboy. *Let's do it, come on. *It's on now! *I'm about to lose my temper! *Run away, save yourself! When he's fat *I ain't a fat bitch, bitch! *I'm gonna eat you fool! *I'm gonna flatten you, fucker! *I'm big but I ain't slow! *I'm gonna put you to sleep punk! *Who you callin' a fat slob? *You got a problem with the big man huh! *I ain't just a fat slob, asshole! *I got weight on my side. *I'm too fat to walk anymore punk! When he's robust *I'm gangsta. *I'm showstopper! *I ain't called Mr. Muscle for nothin'. *I'm big and fast. *Who you callin' a bendico? *You got a problem with Mr. Muscle Man, huh! *I ain't takin' this shit fool! *I got muscle on my side. *Yo ass is a waste of time, fool! Killing pedestrians *Welcome to America! *Call the army, I'm a fucking maniac! *Yeah, I'll shoot you in your face! *I'm a punk? Am I? *Welcome to San Andreas! *I don't give a fuck! *I'm a lunatic, fool! *I'm a well dressed maniac, fool! *Bitches! *Welcome to Ganton, fool! *Bang, bang, bang! *Asshole! *You should of stayed at home. *You tricks! *Punk ass bitches! *You mark! *G.S.F. for life! Picking up money *Guess you won't be needing this now. *(when he's fat) This should help keep my belly full. *(when he's fat) Lunch money. *(when he's fat) I should use this for a good dinner. *Gimme that Grip! *Aww you so kind. *Ah, look at all this paper! *Thanks, bitch! *Next time you should put it in the bank! *I need this more than you, I think. *Is that all you got? Cheap fool! *Give me them dollars! *Come on, pay me! I'm a real criminal. *I'll take that paper. *That's going in my retirement fund! *Is this for me? *Gimme those chips! *Yeah, them my ducats now. *I like to share too, thank you. *Hey, pay a nigga! *Send 'em ducats over here! *With a mean bastard like you''' around here, crime really don't pay. *Hey, gimme that paper! *You don't need it no more, huh? *It's going to a good cause. Me. When the police are crashing into him *I'm not laughing, cop asshole! *You're fucking me off! Complimenting an NPC after they praised his... ...apparel *These clothes? Yeah, they're tight. *Just some old kicks baby. *Straight. Good looking. *Fo' sho, thanks. *Yeah, they gangster ain't they? *This how Grove street kick it. *Thanks gangster. *Alright. Straight gangster. Know what I'm saying? *My G'ed up apparel? Yeah, straight. *Whatch you expect, huh? ...tattoos *That's why I had them hit up on me. *Pure gangster, homie. *They just tat's fool. But I got the heart to back them up. *Yeah pretty gangster ain't they. *Yeah i hear you, cool. ...haircut *The fade? It's straight gangster. *This cut? Awe thanks. *Awe, thanks G. *Yeah, good lookin'. ...muscles *Thanks, I've been lifting a lot of weights. *Yeah, I've been lifting a lot, you know. *Yeah. Cool. Fo' sho. Thank you. *Awe, thanks. *Straight. ...hygiene *Yeah, I've just takin' up washing, G. Negative remark to an NPC after they've criticized his tattoos *Why don't you shut your bitch mouth, punk! *Yeah, and you just a punk ass bitch. *Well why don't you go and join the line to bang your mama! Accepting a prostitute visit *Moms, I'm so sorry about this. *You don't have no VD do you bitch? Recruiting gang members *They told me you was a buster, prove me wrong. *I'm gonna put in some work, you down? *C'mon dude, roll wit' me. *C'mon man, we're families. *C'mon, Grove Street 4 Life dawg. *Dude you ain't no Balla or no buster. Losing at the casino *Fuck you and your casino! Singing *Warm it up Kane! Warm it up CJ! Warm it up Kane! *Girl you dropped a bomb on me! *Express yourself! Because I'm from Grove Street! *Never gonna get it, Never gonna get it, beyatch! *Young hearts be free tonigh...! Aww what was it... *Rollercoaster...! *Ain't nuttin but a G thang, bab-ay... *Two loc'ed out niggas going crazy... *Move your body, move your body... *Take your time and let me love you good... Police Los Santos Police *Nobody touches my mother. Not even my daddy. *Tell my wife I banged her sister. *You hit my squad car! *You dick! You psychotic dick! *I told him "Chill out", then I broke his arm. *You have the right to remain silent, mister. *LSPD, freeze! *Police! Move! *LSPD! Stop! *You! Stop! *Don't move! Do not move! *Come on, move! *LSPD! STOP! *LSPD! He's getting away! *Sarge, I said "I won't do it" and I got promoted. *I can't believe you hit my car! *You blind shitbag! *Duck! Get your heads down! *Come on! Fight! *Fight, fight! *Come on pal! I got a wife and kids! *Hey stop! This is the LSPD! *You piss-stain! Stop! *Give up bud! Stop! *I got a clear shot on him! *LSPD! Get out of the way! *Move! I'm a damn cop! *My dad was a cop. *I won't shower at the stationhouse. *I'm gonna give you the nightstick for that! *That psycho's shooting at us! *I'm gonna put you in a hospital pal! *I'm just doing my job pal. *Kill this asshole! *Stop with the running pal! *Stop running you girl! *Look at me pal: you're dead. *You happy now, son? *End of the road, kid! *OK, I got you! *You know your rights. *Don't move a muscle! *You're mine, buddy, mine! *Don't annoy me again! *You wanna die? You wanna die? *Don't move! *You coming with me! *I can kill you any time, I'm a cop. *Remember, I call a backup! *Come on, come on! *This is the LSPD, stop! *Hey, stop! *I'm gonna kick your ass! *Officer. I need a backup! (also cops say this quote, when CJ was seen in police impound garages) *You're mine now, kid. *End of the line, scumbag! *You're under arrest! San Fierro Police *Watch where you going! *Sorry, my fault, entirely! *Did you hurt yourself? *Yeah, let’s connect! *Did your mother drop you as a child? *Hey, watch it! *Hey, I just polished these shoes! *When you see this badge, step the hell aside! *Let’s see what you got, boy! *Take it like a man! *Bruise yourself for pain! *When I kick your ass, I’m gonna fuck it! *Careful, I know how to use this stick! *Move it or loose it! *I’m gonna take you down! *First I gonna beat you up, than I’m gonna beat you off! *Do you wanna bump up? Come on: Show me what you’re hiding down there! *Man to man, like nature intended! *Prepared for a beating! *You wanna bump up, huh? *I’m gonna violate your ass! *Come on, pal, one fist or two? *How can I help you? Please stop! *I’m actually a social worker in a uniform! *Let me help you, I’m a social worker! *I can help you crying out with my help! *Did your daddy kiss you? *Fighting is never the answer! *I just wanna know why you’re so unhappy! *Wait, bro! *Come on, we can get on the bottom with this! *Why you wanna hit me? *Stop, we can hold hands and talk about it! *The police are your friends! *I’m licensed by the state! *Hold it, I’m also a social worker! *Slow down! *Stop, you’re just troubled! *Didn’t your mommy love you? *Come, let’s open a constructive dialogue! *I can feel your pain! *You have a death wish, punk? *Slow down! *I can make this look like a suicide, you know? *You’re leaving me no choice; I got to kick your ass! *You can’t escape! *You ain’t losing me, asshole! *I’m dragging your ass to jail! *I’m right behind ya, buddy! *I’m going to terminate this chase at any cost. *My wife puts up a better fight! *Slow down, damn it! I just ate! *I smell the fear of a criminal! *I’m on your ass, daisy! *Come on, let’s talk about this! *This badge does not break for no one! *You can’t escape! *You see me coming, don’t ya? *I’m on the edge, asshole! *I’m gonna slap you good! *Get your bitch and switch! *Drop your pants, honey! *Let’s wrestle to submission! *Wrestle me, honey! *Let’s hope we don’t have to hurt him! *Don’t move a muscle! *What are you doing? *You’re going downtown! *My ex-wife drives better than that! *What the hell are you doing? *You better pay a price for that! *Son-of-a-bitch! *Hey! *Tell me about your childhood. *You're going down. Las Venturas Police *Kicking names and taking ass! Oh wait. *If I die, tell my wife she's a bitch! *If I don't survive, tell my wife she's a bitch. *You're under arrest asshole! *Fun time's over, buddy! *Pull the trigger pussy! *I serve my community by kicking ass! *YOU MOVE IN! I have kids! *There's no cameras around to catch this beating. *Wake up chickenshit! *Look at this lucky ass! *Move your vehicle! *Get out of the way! *You're gonna have to move! *Move, police! *'scuse me! *MOVE! *Come on! Move! *Hey, this is official police business! *Hey! *You're wrong, I'm right. I'm the cop! *Go ahead; you don't have the balls! *You wanna play rough? *HEY! BEAT IT! *I got the visual on the suspect! *Some guy's fooling around with my wife. *She's a goddamn cheating wife. *Goodbye Angela! *My beautiful squad car! *That guy's trying to kill me! *He's trying to kill us! *Your head's gonna get busted for this! *Come on tough guy! *That's it buddy, you're dead! *Come on! There's cops everywhere! *GO!! GO!! We got this kid! *You think you could get away from me?! *Show's over buddy, give up! *You are surrounded! Give up! *You've been messing with the wrong cop! *Just try punk, just try it. *About to be in a world of pain, boy...! *You little asshole! *I got a 11-54 in front of me! *You lose your glasses? *You see this badge? *Damn it! I need some help! *Great, now you're making me run? *You think I need some evidence? *I got a plan, cover me! *Ow! My coffee! *My car is signing your death warrant! *I'm a cop you asshole! *Cop killer! *Don't be a hero Martinez, stay down! *What the hell?! *11-82 in progress! *You can't hit a police car! *Psycho at the wheel! *INCOMING!! *You think I'm the good guy? I'm the bad guy! *Nice work kid! *San Fierro needs more guys like you. *Don't expect a reward, kid! *Hey! Look over there! *Hey! Look behind you! *MOVE IN! *What's this wise ass trying to do? *This little chase is making me angry! *We're all over like stink in shit! *Smile you son of a bitch! You're mine! *Don't move a goddamn muscle chump! *You're going down asshole! *Hey, we're blocked in here! *YOU!! MOVE! *You're pushing your luck. *Gimme some help over here! *I don't believe this guy! *AWWW! *Hey watch it! *I'm gonna enjoy this! *Don't lean on me, I lean on you. *OK, we'll settle this the hard way. *You looking for a attitude ajustment shitsmere? *I don't know anybody called Miranda!? *Let's settle this! *I'd wish I shot ya! *Just try it! *Put the damn gun now son! *You won't get away from me! *You're trapped! *Looks like we got the last lap boy! *We're gonna blow your legs! *Anything you say, you better talk! *This makes my whole day worthwhile. *You're gonna die! *You will regret that! *Where do you think you're going? *PIECE OF SHIT! *Damn it, shithead! *Shithead! *This ain't a good day for you! *Thats it!!! *Mofo! *Nice try dickface! *Yeah, yeah! *Give it to me baby! Give it to me! *Choke on this asshole! *You could have been killed! *I'm immortal! *I spy with my little eye! *I'm in pursuit! *You're going down pal! *Mono en mono, you're surrounded! *Dog turd! *Don't move Adam Henry! *MOVE IT WISE ASS! *Hey fender lizard, move it! *I got him spotted! I got him spotted! *Cover my ass goddammit! *WHOA! Man down! Man down! *Much obliged, citizen. *Suicide by cop? Is that what you're over? *God if I lost him... *I need backup! *I need backup to establish a perimeter! *Surrender! *Let's make this a D.R.T: dead right there! *Let's go boys! Countryside Police *Police, move! *Excuse me, please! *Out of the way! *Don’t you push me there! *Police, out of the Way! *Get back here! *Come back here, you’re under arrest! *Stop running away, boy! *I will kill you, boy! *My daddy told me about guys like you! *You’re getting yourself in a whole heap of shit! *You think I didn’t kill bigger bands than you, pal? *I’m a racist, boy! *You don’t hit cops in my town! *I’m gonna mess you up, boy! *Out of your little mind, boy! *I can hardly wait to put you in! *You await your death, boy! *I see you, boy! *You think you’re tough now, boy? *You disgust me! *I’m on to kill you! *Hey, dump bastard, look at me! *You should play nice, boy! *I’m gonna put my pistol in your mouth! *Yeah, boy, happy now? Police boat *Suspect is overboard. *Where you gonna swim to? *Get out of the water, you can’t escape! *He tries to swim away! *There he is, in the water! *We’ve got a man overboard, a man overboard! *Oh, you think you’re a fish, huh? *Get out of the fucking water, right now! *There he is! *Get out of the fucking water! *Hey, get outta there! *We’ve got a suspect in the water. Repeat: A man in the water! Police helicopter *We've got a clear vision on our suspect and we’re about to open fire. *'''Co-Pilot: I see her, SHE'S beautiful! *'Pilot:' HE'S over there!! He's A GUY!! *'Co-Pilot:' Hey, when I kill him, do I get a medal? *'Pilot:' You get two! *This is aerial support - the suspect is about to get terminated. *You’re going down, hard man, right now! *Give up, the game’s up. *You think you’re hard, huh, asshole! *We’re the police, you moron, we’ve got helicopters! *This is aerial support - we’ve got a clear vision on our Suspect. *Put your hands up, it’s over! *'Pilot:' There is he, shoot him! *'Co-Pilot:' Why I always have to do the fucking Killing?! *'Pilot:' Because I'm a pacifist! Kill him! *Suspect is trying to escape - we have to soon stop that. *We had a headshot on you, tough guy. Stop! *This is aerial support - we’re about to neutralize all visible threats. *'Co-Pilot:' Hey, I can see my house from here- *'Pilot:' Hey, will you shut the hell up! *You, stop! *You’re in trouble now, bad boy. *This is chopper support - suspect is in sight. *This is heli support - I’m gonna put the suspect down! *This party is gonna be shot down! *You’re mine, tough guy! *You! Stop, or we will kill you! *We are the good guys, you little chump! *'Pilot:' Kill that asshole! *'Co-Pilot:' I’m trying, I’m trying! *'Co-Pilot:' You, stop! *'Pilot:' Just kill him, you pussy! *Suspect is escaping, repeat: Escaping! *You can’t escaping, asshole! *'Pilot': Stop! Police! *'Co-Pilot': I think he knows that by now! *You! Stop running! Now! *It’s time to shut you up, asshole! *'Pilot:' Playtime is over, kid! *'Co-Pilot:' Oh, you’re so dominating! *'Pilot:' Hey, do you see anything? *'Co-Pilot:' Higher! Shoot him! *'Co-Pilot:' Where is he? *'Pilot:' Over there, you dick, kill him! *You’re going to respect the law, pal! *Hey, stop, or we will kill you! *We’ve got a clear sighting on our suspect! *'Pilot:' You can stop running now, suspect! *'Co-Pilot:' Oh, you’re so really butch! *'Pilot: '''Man, stop photographing those women and shoot the bastard!. *'Co-Pilot: Hey, shut up! *I'm gonna kill this guy! Make sure it's the right guy this time! Motorcycle police *Don’t make this a 99A! *I'm going to call the police! I believe in sharing. *You have a last request? *You are going down! *I’m ready when you are, pussy! *I’m gonna get that bastard! *Bring it on! *You wanna fight a cop? *Officer, requesting backup! *Easy there! *I need backup here! *Hey! *Let’s see what you got! *Careful, partner! *Where'd you learn to throw a punch? *This one’s mine! *I’m going after it! *I’m gonna hum with you! *Ah, you want some of this? S.W.A.T *I'm gonna take you out asshole!! *You're gonna die!!! *You yellow bastards! Stop *YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GET BACK HERE! *Take him down once and for all!! *Holy shit!! Get down!! *Move in move in move in!! *Look out below!!! *Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! *I ain't walking away from this shithead! *You're gonna die asshole! *Return fire! I'm going in! *Eat dirt! *I hate this bit. *Comin' in hot! *S.W.A.T team coming in! *We're all over your ass homeboy! *I'm gonna drop him! *Mother: I love you! *Incoming fire!! *Watch out below!! *Aw shit! I'm stuck! *Target spotted: Get down here boys! *Get your weapons down before this gets worse! Gangs Grove Street Families *LSV killa! *VLA killa! *Come on Carl, relax! *Glad it ain't my ride. *Shit! Slow down homie! *Slow your row CJ! *Aw shit! The car's on fire! *Ball-ass bitches! *Bitch-ass lowlife, Ballas! *Time for no kicks, Carl! *What's with that motherfucking hooptie Carl? *That clothes is not gangsta, Carl. *You deaf or something Carl? *Hey CJ man, I like the threads. *Los Santos is cold in a motherfucker! *Oh we upside-down now, bitch-ass! *Family violence, yeah! *Kick back Carl, damn! *Bang bang ballsack, how do you like that?! *See you round, homie. *Still banging dude! Still bangin'! *Take that, ballsack! *Who's the bitch now homie? *Take that ya LSV bitch! *Oh that shit is whack, homie! *You never seen no gangsta? *Guh...thanks man...! (coughs) *These kicks insult me personally. *Ass touchers can't see us! *I ain't drinking that bullshit! *Where's that ho ass sister of mine? *We families positively sir! We just protecting the hooood, officer! *Screw you vagina holes! *Sherm is my ho-MAY!! *CJ I'll jack you a better car! *Az-dicks! *Get these bizzals in yo jizzals! *Any of y'all seen sheefa? *Hey Ballas! What's up now? *Ball-LESS! *I'm not scared of no ASS-lickers! *Come on CJ, why you doing that? *Come on Ballas, let's go! *Vato fools! *Those Aztecas are all mine! *Is this a Balla bar? *What is going on man? Move out of the way! *Hey, watch it homie! *Hey playboy, watch that! *Hey CJ! What'cha doing?! *They are all mine!! *WOOO!! Now we're movin'! *Where did you get your license from? *WOOO!! We're flyin'! *I can't go back to jail! *You must be smokin'! *My grandmama drive faster than that! *CJ you're a maniac, man! *It's on motherfuckers! *Hey man! Who did that to your hair? *Why do you do that shit? *Bangin' and more bangin'. Bang, bang! *You need to kick your barber's ass! *Aw no no no! Damn! Look what you did to my ride! *Hey man! Watch it!! *I ain't scared of you! Don't let me get mad, officer! *You are IGNORANT! *Cover me! *Duck homie! *Hey baby! Right over here, baby! *Don't be eyeballin' me fool! *Hey Ballas cocksucka! *Florida fucker! *I'll kick yo ass man! *You gone to tear da car up! *Who taught you how to drive? *That car is do-do! *Hey yo hair is whack! *Hey man! Look at me when you die! *I'm a maniac! I can't be stopped! *ASS-tecas have been lying down! *Hey man, pass the blunt! *Hey Aztecas! *What up boy? *Varrios goats! *Ballas gonna cry to moms! *Vagos eat my shit! *VLA are gonna bleed! *Die VLAs! *Ryder was right about you CJ! *I want the best CJ! *Grove Street OG coming through! *Can I get my drink on? *Man, how come you can't see me? *You can't drive for shit! *Slow down, for goodness sake! *Shit, you drive like a motherfucker! *We're upside-down! *Aw shit, I ain't got no wings CJ! This car is flying! *Wait a second! *Those aztecs fools. *CJ, whos been drawing on you? *Am I invisible over here? *Shit! I'm suckin' a roach! *My motherfucking car, look at it!! *You hit me fool!! *Aw man, my shit! *Aw you hit me! You motherfucking fool! *You're in dog shit man, I don't give a shit! *Bay-sucking fools! *South-side fools! *Suck on my 9, Ballas! *VLA are gonna fade, man! *Go back to your ugly Varrios! *I want the best motherfucker. *What is this shit you're drinking? Not exactly premium liquor it is. *Keep up your speed, CJ! *Aw man, we're on fire! *Aw man, we're stuck in the burning bucket! Oh shit! *Fool! You hit them! Look out! *CJ nooooooo!!! *Now we're rolling CJ! *Kilo Tray's lookin' for trouble. *A Johnson boy in a hooptie? A fat bastard! *Hey nice ride CJ! *Hey man, respect the ink dude! *Slammin' ride CJ! *Looking popped holmes! *Trippin' cartoons CJ! *Aw man!! You asshole! *Dumbass car! *Aw man! Shit, it's all broke! *Aw man, this is good weed. *CJ, you're ruining my buzz here. *Heads down! Duck! *You've been messin' with the Grove! *We need a car! *Yo we got enough CJ! *Hey! Chill, motherfucker! *Get your fucking hands off me! *Oh man! That fucker's in my car! *That's my brother's ride! *No man, got better shit to do. *I was just complimenting CJ! *Man that ain't cool! *What's up holmes? *Man! Life is beautiful! *We gotta spray these Balla fools! *You're going down Balla bitch! *You want some of this bitches?! *Northsides go home! *Vagos can't see me! *Die LSVs! *Vagos die! *LSVs die! *Vagos vamoose! *Vagos eat shit! *Death to Varrios! *Death to Aztecas! *Who rolled this piece of shit man?! *You tryin' to kidnap me fool?! Ballas *I'll shoot everybody in this bitch! *Hey you better be watching yourself fool! *Catch his ass Ballas! *There he is! There he is!! *His tyres! Shoot his tyres!! *Can't anybody ride like us? *Hey dude don't bang, he perpetrate! *Hey man cover my back! *Don't make me get out of this car! *Man, I break no rule! *Aw shit! *Watch it fool! *Don't roll to my hood! You know nobody rolls in my hood! *Everybody duck down! *Hey the season is over now! *Hey the game is over now busta! *Hey baby! Hey baby! *Hey man, don't look at me like that! *Hey man, we victorious! *What hood you ridin' for playa? *Oh you just gonna do it like that huh? *Hey get your hands off me! *Hey man, back off me fool! *I was straight down fool! *I'm a catch you fool! *Hey car-jack mart! Hit the bitch! *Hey, let's frush these busters! *Why you gotta do that? *Say man, gimme all your moonlight now! *Get down man I see you. You can run but you can't hide! *Blast 'em Grove Street punks! *Man, fuck that bitch warren! *Hey it's on now! *Hey good looking man! *Hey taxi! Slow up fool! *Hey taxi! I need some love! *Hey man this is a B-ride, you got a ticket? *Say man, what hood you're from? *You need to take that back on the other side now! *We is law abiding citizens! *I'm big when I'm sitting on my wallet. *Grove Street Families suck ass! *Grove Street mamas suck my dick! *Grove wear snitch jacket! *Suck my dick Grove bitch! San Fierro Triads * Fuckhead! * Muttonchops! * So Sorry. * Hey! * Don't get too close to big money. * Get away from me. Driving * Do we have to torture you? * Did your brain just stop working? * You got brain freeze or something? * Out the way, mutton-head! * Off the road, idiot! Fighting * Damn mutton-fool * Your children are going to miss you! * We're gonna cut you up! * We're gonna slice you up! * We're gonna slice your face off! * You goin' down, fuckhead. Criticizing CJ's apparel *Have you got the red eye disease? Shooting * Keep his damn head down! * Gimme a clip on this motherfucker! * Hope you liked your face! Da Nang Boys * How's it goin'? * Watch it! (bumping into someone) * I need a hit of your shit. * Hello, fine lady! (to female pedestrians) * You like my noodle? (to female pedestrians) * Hello, sexy honey! (to female pedestrians) * Hello, like shopping? (to female pedestrians) * Oh yeah, baby! (to female pedestrians) * Gimme some more of that! (to female pedestrians) * Hey, dude. * Oh, shit now I hungry! (after smoking a joint) * You always drink good shit. * Hey, brother! * American girl talk too much. * I gonna go Canada. * Tastes good, remind me of prison. * This your wallet? (bumping into someone) * You want me to shoot you? (when stuck in traffic) * I studied astrology in prison. Telling CJ to leave their turf * What is this shit, who are you? * Someone drop you off here, girlfriend? * You wanna be a gangsta? * You got to be from L.S. * L.S bastards smell like you! Commenting on CJ's apparel * Nice pants, man. * Those are ugly shoes! * Where you get your super shoes? * Why you wear so funny shoes? * I shit on your car! * My dad had a cool shirt like that. * I want a car like that someday! * You need new clothes! * You look like homeless. Fighting * No more playing! * Who taught you how to fight? * I gonna kill you! * Oh, I love fighting! * You dead now! * You wanna fight prison style? * You end up in my dinner, chicken! * Run while you can! * Cover me! Clerks Ammu-Nation *Everything a patriot could want! *If you want to ice your wife or stop a truck, I got what you need. *They, uh, all lost their serial numbers. *I don't do big military orders. *You hard yet? *If the cops ask, you didn't get a deal, ok? *I didn't sell you this, right? *Have fun! *Hope you kick some ass! *The choice of a proffessional. *Works well in a crowded area. *The revolution is coming! *There are cultists everywhere, friend. *The wars are coming, you hear? The Well Stacked Pizza Co. *What do you want? *Chewy crust or sweaty crust, your choice sir! *Oh? Uh, what would you like? *What would ''sir '''like?'' *Everything's well stacked, sir. *Have a combination of cheese and fat, sir. *Here you go, enjoy! *We're out of napkins. *We stack 'em high, sir! *Here! Next! *Nice n' cheesy does it! *Enjoy your meal, sir! *Have a well stacked day! *Careful:it's hot! *Kifflom gets a discount here. *That's a nice slice of Epsilon for you! *Fuck off, we ain't serving you! Cluckin' Bell *Yummy doodle-doo, how may I serve you? *Cluckity fuck, please place an order. *It's all processed chicken ass. *How may I further degrade myself sir? *Well, aloh-a-doodle-doo. *Don't choke on the bone fragments. *Hope you choke a doodle-doo! *You might be lucky to find a feather. *If you come back; you're a moron. *Get out of here, you're embarassing yourself! Burger Shot *What may sir desire? *I am very proud to welcome you to Burger Shot! *What would you like sir? Serving food *Please enjoy your meal. *Slurp! My burger, sir! *I've enjoyed serving you, sir! *Munch all the way to bits, sir! *Have a wonderful day! *I hope you're being self-conspicuous of yourself sir! *Please leave, sir! Clothing shops Female *Try our clothes in the changing room! *It's exhillerating to have you here, sir. *Have a nice day, sir! *Thank you, sir! *Good choice, sir! Male *Well hello, gorgeous! *Have a nice day, honeybum! *It looks great on you. *We also have a wide selection of thongs. Trainers and masters Los Santos boxing trainer *Yo, you wanna see some new moves? *Man you're an embarassment! Get yourself some muscles first! *Fine man, but the streets are mean dude! *Alright, but I'll know you'll be back! *Wanna go on a round with me? *You charge at him and batter your opponent! *(to the boxers) That's right, keep breathing! *Don't give the opponent the time to recover. San Fierro kung fu master *So, you wish to become a warrior! *You are weak like flat weed! Get yourself some strength! *Observe with the eyes young student and you will learn! *The warrior's path shall bring you back! *Would you like to spar with your master? Las Venturas streetfighting teacher *You want to see some new moves? *Come back if you change your mind, man! *Alright man, pay attention! *Want to have another round with me? Pedestrians Indian pedestrian *(farts) My ass is stinking! *Shit cock bastard head! *Smell my fingers! *You fucking shitface! *Aeyyy! *I kill you! *Dumb bastard! *You shit! *I'll get you! *Take this, you dick! *You want some of this? *I studied martial arts in Kathmandu! Croupier *Place your bets! *Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen! *An offer of credit has been made, Sir. *The house is prepared to offer you credit, Sir. *The house regonizes _ credit rating. *Sorry, Sir, you don't have enough funds. *No more bets, please! *No more bets, ladies and gentlemen, please. *No more bets, people. *You win! *You win, Sir, well done. *Congratulations, Sir. *Thank you, Sir, have a nice day. *Thank you for playing, Sir. *Jackpot! *Another win for Sir! *Blackjack! *Blackjack! House Exclusive! Samoan pedestrian *Get out of the way! *Move that piece of shit! *Komo. (Asshole) *Shit! I'll kill you! *Ufa. (Fuck you) *You better move! *Shit! Come on, watch it! *Polo (Balls). Kae (Shit). Komo (Asshole). *Easy! *Stay back asshole! *What the... *You better not do that again. *Man, you crazy? *Watch out! *A last guy challenged me as a quadrapalegic. *Last time I arm wrestle someone, I ripped his arm off. *This fresh record from Verona Beach was still hoes! *Ain't no cops holding me down. *Cops are such pussies. *Momos (Shits) with guns. Anyone wants to take me out here, I can fight anybody anytime. *Man, where did you get your fit. The thrift store? *Man, you're asking for trouble with that outfit. *I wouldn't walk around looking like that man. *You better look out for the fashion popos. *Another working pillow for the hood. *Man you need to hit the gym. *Man you have to lay off the fast food. *Man don't you give a shit about yourself? *Shower's over this way komo (asshole). *Hey komo (asshole) take a shower. *Hey man take a shower, man you stink. *Hey don't walk away from me pukio (asshole), I'm talking to you. *What, you didn't answer? You didn't hear me? *Man you got some style, that's pussy mega style there. *Stylin' bro. *Looking good bro. *Hey homie, looking good. *Hey homie, you've been hitting the weights? *Hey man, you've been hitting iron? *Sweet colombus, that is fresh. Some dope ass clothe. *Where did you get that clothe? Is that Renegade you're wearin'? *Shit! No! Damn! My bike! *You better run now! *Polo lou Kama (Your father's balls), I'm gonna kick your ass for this! *Man, you're dead. *How are you going to pay for my car?! *Now you going to have to pay for my car! *Kae! (Shit!) Komo! (Asshole!) Ufa! (Fuck you!) You're dead! *Look out! *Damn! Oh shit! *Man, hook me up with a bag. Make it two bags, I'm under a lot of stress. *Holy moly, you're dead, komo (asshole!)! *You ain't got a chance! *You trying to check me on, pukio (asshole?)? *Game over, pukio! (asshole!) *Man, this is your funeral, pukio! (asshole!) *You like hospitals? You must like hospitals! Purple 31 pedestrian *Fool are you on sherms? *You bitch-made busta! *I mess with girls and ''guys, so? *I''m about to start trippin'! *Get yo stupid ass movin'! *I drink all your booze under the table! *Move, punk bitch! *Those fool oughta get blasted! *I gotta check this mark! *Who's this busta ass mark?! *Excuse me mark! *When I slap you, don't trip! *I love violence! *On our first date, we should go to Ammu-Nation! *Fool, I said raise up! *I love lip gloss! And break you off a tip! *Better you than me! *Well he say ''he's taking me to Ventura. *You up in here smell bangin'. *Jackin' bitches, that's yo M.O.?! *I'm startin' to feel a little faded. *A bitch ain't got time for this shit! *Tryin' to fill a bitch up?! *Man that's just triffling! *'Gon bail in a wheelchair when I'm done! *Don't hold back me though, loc! *I done KO Meteor Man! (?) *I'm down for my hood! *You 'bout to get beat by a bitch! *Think a female can't squab, loc? *Get 'em up, you perpetrator! *Let's scrap, you old busta! Mexican prostitute *I had porn for breakfast. *Shit on a shingle! *MOVE THAT PIECE OF SHIT! *Do you like Japanese school girls? *Do you like Bangkok? *Take a shower ese. *Holy macaroni! *Big gun pencil dick sabes! *Molest you later! *What comes with the aftertaste of poosy? *The ladies like to rub the tatas on your tats moreno. *You think you have the bolas for me borardo. *Goddamn piss swimmer! *You smell like my ass man! *You drive like a muher! *I buy a round for all the boys! *Bende hamas! *MOVE IT! Le's go! *Cabrone! *Que paso loco. *Pussies are like porridge. *You smell like pasulo! *Carre I hate this weather. *You better not walk away from me, puto! *Nice ''ink! *Ah! The boobies are out today! *Pendejo (Berk), that was my car! *Chale! *Paboso! *Shit! My finger! AHH!! *I need some smoke, I need to get whacked! *Have you got some whack-whack! *Game over, pendejo! (berk!) *Get off me pendejo! (berk!) *What you doing man?! *HEY! My porno's in there!! *You better hope I don't find you!! *Hey! Nobody takes away my porn!! *Hey! I want my money! That's for the big show! *Chale! No way! *Forget it man! *Hey there, chula! *Shit, I was gonna get some pussy! *Pussy's great for Ammu-Nation! *I love the cock. I love the Zebra bar. *Paboso cabbie! *Keep going man. I want that cabucha! *Carifa! *You got big bolas! Keep the change! *You like young girls too?! *You think you got the huevos (balls) for me? *You ready, joto? (faggot?) *You want some of me, maricon? (faggot?) *Mariposa! (Faggot!) *Aqui estoy (I'm here), shit muncher! *You gonna die now, pendejo! (punk!) *Time's up, amorcita! (faggot!) *You're going down, joto! (faggot!) *I'm gonna fill you up!] Refined pedestrian *You smell like shit sir. *Who cut the cheese? *You smell like Copenhagen. *My old tailor is in a box at home. *Whoopsie daisy! *Might I sniff you again, sir? *Excuse me! Your vehicle seems to be in the way! *You are creating an incident! *You are not moving when you should be! *Please forgive me! *No broken bones! *Quality tailoring makes the man! *Trust funds for everyone! *This weather is dissapointing. *I love to travel! France is so lovely! *A tattoo is for heathens. *You smell exquisite. *You remind me of spring! *Tattoos remind me of my service day. *What do you think you're doing?! *I'm on my way to the symphony! *Maniac! *Menace! *You're sick! You're dangerous! *I need something to keep me polite. *Your devotion to fitness is admirable. *I would like to get stoned. *Oh my! Please be more gentle! *Take more money for petrol! *I'll call the constable! *This property isn't yours! *You want a donation? *You fool! *Greetings sir, how do you do sir? *Do you enjoy the programme "law"? *I find Ammu-Nation supplies me well. *You are a gentleman and a scholar. *Perhaps in another colour, this supports my purposes. *Chauffeur! Taxi! *Let's hit the road! *With haste, young man! *Now hurry, and off the way we go! *The stickiest of the icky please. *My motorised penny farthing! *Oh dear. *Poor swine! *Your finest narcotics please. *That's the way the cookie crumbles! *If you excuse me: I must ask for my vehicle back! *Yes! Truly unfortunate! *Absolutely not! *How do you madam? *Enjoy yourself sir! *Sprunk taste like dirt. *Oh my word, no. *Public transportation is rubbish! *You sir are a menace! *I regret stepping into this contrivance! *My blind wolfhound drives better than you! *Oh my goodness! *Did you notice that person?! *You've killed the poor person! *My solicitor has been informed! I shall alert the authorities! *Violence is a last resort. *You have forced me into action! *Regrettable, but necessary. *Reason, obviously won't work here. *There's only one way to solve this. *I am prepared to fillet you! *You have forfeited the rules of fair play. *I can scrap! DJ *Everyone is tryin' to rip me off. *Come on man! *I got places I wanna be! *No way homie, I'm on to you. *Nice to meet you. *Hey when you back up, the people say beep! *My two-wheeled baby! *When they set up a needle, you set up a production sequel. *I should get big muscles like yours! *Pencil dick asshole! *Corporate gangsta! *Oh you can take it, I need all the the insurance money. *Stop rhymin' and start runnin'! *What?! Stop what are you doing?! My recs are in there! *I'm a kill you now! *Yeah, you be sorry now! *Holy remix! *Bless my diamond stylus! *Street means body armour! *Hey! Hey! This car is also my home! *Homey, I ain't afraid of your major label bullshit. *Great spinnin' 2 inches! *These city streets ain't safe! *Stop! That's my house! Uh, I mean my car! *When I get famous, you'll be sorry! *Didn't you realise I'm the prince of the dicks? *Pick it up baby bop, come on! *Aw, you got some nice moves there! *No homie, you can keep the change! *Oh no! My house! I mean my car! *Be careful, this car is also my home. *Gon' get my music over my dead body! (?) *Nobody tries to steal my music! *Oh, you wanna die? Sure! *My fists are as strong as my beats! *You want beats? I give you beats! *Yeah, you got one foot in the grave already! *Give it up, shithead! Old bathroom pedestrian/hotdog vendor *World of Cog has the best toilet paper! *AH! MY LAWN! MY HEART! MY EYES! *Hurry it up! I wanna take a leak!! *Not now! I wanna take a dump! *GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! *GET THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE OUTTA HERE! *MOVE! You're between me and the john! *All I want to do today is sit on the john. *Your girl's got no nose! *You gotta wipe your ass too, youngster! *SHIT ON A STICK!! *Show some respect dummy! *Get off the road, I wanna take a piss! *Uuuugh... my heart! *Johnson respect, dummy! *This street is too small! *What?! Yo shit don't stink. *Crack my head, crack yo head! *You be careful now. *What in damnation is going on?! *Ain't cha got self control?! *I soiled myself because of you! *That car will be your coffin!!! *I took a good dump this morning! *You ain't gettin' away dummy! *I can't even masturbate anymore! *Hey! I'm an old man! *Underwear is overated man! *You thieving dummy! *You goddamn dummy! *Man, I need some tits to squeeze. *Is your aftershave made from faeces?! (belches) *Your cologne is very sophisticated! *MOVE THAT BUCKET! *The urinals in this joint smell good! *Get that piece of garbage outta here! *OW! What the... *I've been to every public bathroom in the city. *Your tattoos are giving me the runs! *Man this weather SUCKS! *Careful dummy! *Cool it meathead! *This is bullshit!! *SHIT!!! *LOOK OUT!! WATCH OUT!! *AHHHHH!!! Not my time! *I need something extra special! *Feet don't fail me now! *Look out! I've got a heart condition! *Shiiiiit! *GET BACK HERE YA THIEVING DUMMY!! *You can't take a coffin from a old man!! *You gotta be faster than that boy!! *This is supposed to be a nice city! *How's it hangin' bro? *My ass still hurts in that Indian food. *I love Cluckin' Bell on Tuesdays. *Burger Shot has some quality meat. *Damn no respect kids!! *Let me outta here already!! *Have you been to Rusty Brown's? *You've reached the end of days! *Get ready for an ass whoopin'! *I'll eat you and spit you out! *I'll show you how it's done! *No tomorrow for you! *I eat dummies for breakfast! *You ain't even gonna have an ass to kick! *I'm still young enough to whoop ya! *Your time here is up! Orange 12 pedestrian *Come on fool. Kick me a Logger. *I ain't no alcoholic, I'm a weed head. *Steal one drink and a bartender starts trippin'. *I ain't nursin' no drunk. *Do Loggers come in a 40 ounce? *I prefer Chronic. *Man, stop playin' with me! *Honk means get the hell on, man! *Is you high? *You're like my asshole, always holdin' up shit. *Move bitch! *I'm too high for this shit, move! *You playin' with me? Stop playin'. *Don't push me. *I've come to the edge, man. *Man, don't be runnin' up on me. *Raise up, mark. *Can't you see I'm busy bein' high? *All that aggression. *You on sherms? *Go smoke some Cheeba. *You're Madd Doggin' me, man. *Get your hands out my pockets! *I'm a get me a Happy Farmer Kit. *That esse put dust in my weed. *I smoke cause it gives me peace of mind. *Them white boys had me on Crystal Meth. *Weed, money, same difference. *Gonna shoot me over $200, man? *I smoke cause it gives me knowledge. *You still wearin' prison issue, man? *You send clothes money on crack, huh? *It's laundry day, huh? *You so fat, you jumped in the air and you got stuck. *Back of your neck look like a pack of hot dogs. *Did someone die in your mouth? *Do you shower in do-do? *Man, you stink. *Why you got to be like that? *Man, why you tryin' to fade me? *Nice outfit, high roller. *Came up on some nice clothes, boy. *Can't find them threads at no swap meet. *You swollen as shit man. *You lift weights? I lift joints. *Smells good, boy. *Where can I buy your smell? *Ya smell good, man. *Now I got to steal another bike. *Gimme drugs! I'll forget about the bike. *Stolen bikes don't have no insurance. *I'm the one supposed to drive high, not you. *Now I got to steal another car. *I would call the po-po. *You got enough weed to fix this? *I'm too high for this shit. *Damn! *What the hell? *I'm movin'! *Aw, you trippin'. *Stay off the crack, man. *You on one. *Scandalous! *Say, man, what's on special? *I don't smoke all the time. *I need the good shit, man! The good shit! *Gimme the proper, man. *I'm a lick you like Mr. Whoopee. *I'm a soak you up like a biscuit. *You, me, weed - what a threesome. *Stoned with a stone cold jab. *My heart don't pump no Sprunk. *I'm a beat ya like you stole somethin'. *Knockin' you out, and smokin' your money. *I hate getting stole on. *Another one, damn it. *I can't loose man, hit me! *I feel my card comin', hit me! *Feelin' lucky, hit me! *Come one, dealer! *Gimme another one! *Hit me! *Bitch! *Dealer, you cheatin'! *I ain't got enough left for a sack. *That ain't count. *I said "Stay", not "Hit". *Man, I'm cool, no more cards. *This hand is righteous. *No more, I'll ride with this hear. *No more, dealer. *I'll stay. *No, I'll stay. *Yes! *We dealers stick together, you know. *Man, I can't be faded, man. *Did you think you could beat me? *All praise due to the weed! *Santos fools runnin' the casino, man. *Do it again. *I let you win that time, man. *Hell yeah, let's go smoke and celebrate. *Spend yo winnin's on a sack. *We played Russain roulette. *My P.O. don't know I left Los Santos. *Hey, lemme borrow some of ya chips. *Let me borrow some of ya chips. *I got all ya'lls money! *Did it on one coin too! *The slots love me! *One yank, made all that bank. *Man, I was just playin' with ya. *Man, stop playin', the po-po watchin'. *Calm yo ass down. *How you gonna draw down on your homie? *I thought we was homies? *This fool is trippin'! *Man, I stole this first! *Damn, I'm slippin'. *Come on, man. Ain't we the same set? *Man, you on one. *Wait, man, the rollers is watchin'. *I'm a civilian, man. *How you gonna run up on me? *Damn, you scandalous! *Oh, busta! *Stupid ass mark! *My homies gonna find you! *Bitch! *You ain't a G! *You know we enemies now, right? *Yeah, boy, you better bail! *I just got to steal another one. Shit. *Why you drive off, mark! *Man, I will kick your ass! You hear me? *Forget you! I'm a go smoke. *Fine! *Fine! You can't have none of my endo. *Why you trippin', man? *I just stole this money from ya mamma! *You just gonna smoke it up. *Hold up, man, the rollers is watchin'. *Yeah, but I can't fade it, man. *Fo sho. *That's some mark ass shit. *The bomb, man. *Oh, that's right! *And it's tight, man! *Nah, but it's crackin' though, huh? *Not yet, man *Nah, man, nah. *Oh, no. *Man, you blowin' my high. *Get out my face, trick. *Hey little mamma. *What's poppin'. *Hey, baby, you don't remember me, do you? *Hey, man, where the weed at? *What's happenin', homeboy? *What's up dog? *Call me with some Chronic, aight? *Later! *I gotta bail, in a minute. *Later homie. *Lemme go find some Chronic. Later. *You know about that Happy Farmer Kit? *You been to Sha-La's yet? *Ever smoke weed from San Fierro? *You tried that grub at Cluckin' Bell yet? *Hey, you visit that Blotto shop? *Some fat sherm is makin' me tweak. *Weed spot is dry as hell man. *Man, I've got some Northern Lights, straight from Canada. *Got me nice and sprung! *I ain't feelin' nothin'. *A second chance at life? *That shit look painful. *Do it hurt? *Walk it off! *Well your draws don't smell too bad. *I dun spent all my duckets on weed. *Damn! This is the bomb! *Should I buy a dub, or should I buy this? *I can't fade this, man. *How much is this shit again? *Can I pay for this with bud? *I can refund this tomorrow, right? *Yeah, my money smell like weed, so!? *You know I'm about to kick your ass, right? *Come on fool, get off! *Stop that shit! *You're ruinin' my high, man! *I ain't got no money! *How about I pay you Saturday mornin'? *You drive like you on drugs. *I know you can see me! *Taxi! *You got ran the hell over! *Scrooch over, let me hit someone too. *Forget drive-by's. You drive over! *Take me to the drugs, pronto! *I got to pay you in bud. *Drive! I'm clockin' here! *Thanks, man! *I'm a go get high now. *Righteous! *If I ever need speed for weed, you the one. *Here's some extra, go on, get high. *Extra chump change for some Cheeba. *Am I high, or did we switch drivers? *That's my dealer you jacked, man! *Say, drop me off at the weed spot. *That Chronic got me, man. *Man, why you want to steal this bucket anyway? *Now how will my dealer do the drop off? Quantum Man *When will you villains learn? *Taste the sweet anvils that are my fists. *If you give me money, I'll give a super blowjob. *I forgot to sew pockets on my tights. *Quantum Man can be your drinking buddy! *My superhearing has detected an emergency! *You villains never learn! *Oh! That tickles! Taste my wrath! *You dare to aim at citizens?! *Quantum Man never shrinks from battle! *Must...catch...bullets! *Stop! In the name of justice! *I have no choice but to agree. *Agreed, good citizen! *SILENCE! Evil one! Your deeds has come to an end! *Be vigilant! *Why thank you good citizen! *I only use my powers against supervillains. *Hello good citizen! *You are risking everything in combat! *I have powerful thighs. *My super-speed is no match for you! *You dare aim at Quantum Man?! *Panic not good citizens! FLEE! *I dare you to immobilize that firearm! *This planet is insane! *I am Quantum Man, I have come to the universe to protect the innocent! *Hello female citizen! *Hello sir! *Have you seen the regular reaction? *Glory thee to this powerful moment! *In the name of subnotomic! *On my world, I was known as a bum. *STOP! In the name of justice! *There is no reasoning with people! *I must agree with the gravity of this universe. *My compliments good lady. *Please excuse me citizen. *I must return to crime patrol. My duty calls. *Hello there sir! *Dark forces are gathering here. *Your timing was inplecible. *Do you know what you've done?! African-American hippie *Fight the power brother! *Let's be peaceful brother! *They don't want us expanding our minds. *Relax! I'm only pulling out my wallet! *Brother I have no beef with you. *You see a black man trying to drive? *I believe I have a right to self-defence. *I know who you are pig! *I'm gonna beat the Uncle Tom outta you! *You gonna do drive by Uncle Tom? *Always a sellout pulling a trigger! *I'm late for Dr.Ackbar's knowledge. *Stop harassing me 5-0! *Get a good life snitch! *I like message reps! *Jack Howardson making pigs look cool! *Don't eat to die brother! EAT TO LIVE! *Clean the lies from your lives! *The revolution needs brothers like you! *Capitalism breeds accidents! *Capitalism breeds car crashes! *Legalise it and we'll advertise it! *My people love it. *You need to be corrected brother! *Please brother! Stop the violence! *Unhand me you sellout! *Thieving Uncle Tom! *Brainwashed bastard! *Of course but I won't discuss it openly! *Kiss my ass snitch! *Traitor! *Beware the beast sister! *Beware the beast brother! *Crack dealers destroy our community! *The New World Order has enslaved our people! *My fine African garments! *Your driving lacks street knowledge! *Stay in the driving seat brother! *Now we're both victims of capitalism! *Those garments are attrocious brother. *Look at that strong black brother, now that's an fine African warrior! *Brothers in the drivers seats intimidate you?! *You're acting kinda strange. *Violence breeds more violence fool! *You're too old for the man! *Rejecting messager, but consisting the message. *No more crime please uncle brother! *I only deal with revolutionaries. *Heard much about the New World Order? *Capitalism breeds violent deaths! *You know anything about the crack conspiracy? *Too strong and too black to die! *Look at that! They're hatin' me! *The revolution is coming, I'm wearing my best African garments. *The ancestors sent me back! *San Fierro is waking up to the truth! *TAXI! *You're not a government agent are you? *Jacking cars is what they want you to do! Kifflom backpacker *Kifflom, brother uncle! *Are you looking for spiritual answers? *Kifflom! Kifflom! *Can I interest you in religion? *Dinosaurs are a lie! FACT! *Cris Formage saved my life! *Epsilon protect me!! *Put me up brother uncle! *Something big is happening in American religion. *You should read our literature! *Can I talk to you about religion? *Kifflom! Kifflom be praised!! *Don't corrupt me! I'm saved! *Kifflom and Krant! *Before I read the tract, I was lost. *Careful, brother uncle. *Careful, careful. *Do you need spiritual guidance? *Find out! *Have you ever taken a karate lesson for free? *Have you thought about the answers to the universe? *I bring a message of peace. *I haven't been with my parents since I've joined the fellowship. *I haven't spoke to my parents since... *I lie with nine of my sisters every week. *Join our fellowship. *No, it's a terrible lie. *Kifflom! Krant! Help! *On the road take care in the woods of darkness. *Partner sharing is a integrated part of Cris's vision. *The world's beautiful, and so are you. *Yes, it's all thanks to epsilonism. *They should all read the Epsilon tract. *Kifflom, sister aunt! *Have you read the Epsilon tract? *Biology is a LIE! *I love the sexual side of Epsilonism! *Epsilonism doesn't allow this!! Construction worker *Out of the way, man! *Hurry up, I gotta get to the site! *Come on, I got work to do! *Move it, asshole! *Buy American, you piece of shit! *I don't got all day here! *Move it or lose it, moron! *This ain't a parking lot, asshole! *I'm gonna be late for my bowling league! *What's your problem, pal? *Got some sort of disorder, buddy? *Tourettes, huh? *Watch where you're walking, moron! *You want me to shoot you with my nailgun? *Yeah, just try that again. *Do you want a black eye? *Easy! *Hey! *Watch it! *You in a rush? *You pushin' me, buddy? *What's your problem, buddy? *My bowling team's in first place. *Foreman takes all the credit. *Got this new table saw. *Bowling is such an intellectual game. *Fell off the scaffolding last week. *I wouldn't even wear that on the site! *You look like shit! *What the hell are you wearing? *Who paid you to wear those clothes? *Woah, fatty! *You're gonna give yourself a heart attack! *My god, you sure are fat! *You are a fat bastard! *Dude! Take a shower! *Try some deodorant, buddy! *And I thought I smelled bad! *My god, you stink! *Very flashy! *You sure know how to dress! *I like those clothes! *You must be in construction too, huh! *Gee, I wouldn't mess with you! *You a trainer or something? *Nice cologne, bro! *Bet you get a lot of ladies with that cologne! *Maybe I should try that cologne! *I wish I smelled that good! *You been to that new 24/7? *You tried using a belt cinder? *You ever do it yourself? *Have you checked out that new Willard dealership? *Have you ever tried bowling? *I oughta kick your ass! *Bring it on, buddy! *Yeah, this's gonna be fun! *I'm gonna mess you up! *I needed a release all day! *Come on, asshole! *Let's see what you got, douchebag! *Go ahead, make me hurt! Ex-convict thug *Why you touchin' my beer? *Don't make me kick your ass! *You can take me - I like it better in jail anyway(!) *You know who I am chump? *Raise up little bitch! *You wanna die little bitch? *Raise up little bitch. *In the pen, we play strip football. *I'm a Rusty Brown doughnut eatin' gangsta! *Nice wheels for a chump. *I'm taking bike repairs out your ass! *I'm taking car repairs out your ass! *I'm taking repairs out your ass! *I'm too big for little sales, sir! *Watch out punk! *Stupid mark! *This shit better be good, punk. *In jail, being on top ain't gay. *You're a sissy with a silly ass car. *Don't make me repeat myself! Move! *Nice car asshole! *Is that yo mama's car? *That is one ugly ass car! *I made a fool drink piss. *Those steroids make your dick do WHAT? *I just stole that bike too! *I just stole that car too! *I just stole this thing too, I hope yo mama's a mechanic! *I like that car little bitch. *Please sir! I'll be a good little thug! *Who pulls me out of my car?! *You sneaky punk! It's your funeral! *This is my vehicle punk! *Run if you want to live mark! *Show some respect punk! *That dead body made my day. *Jackin' my homie? I should jack you! *Taxi! Bring yo ass over here! *I'm a make you wash my drawers! *Bail before I make your heart fail. *I'm a give that fat ass a spanky! *Smoke, sterm, steroids give it here. *This shit better be good punk, any bad tricks I'll kill you. *Damn I missed out on all the fun! *Another 187 haha! *This murder put me in the mood! *It's on now, lil' man! *I love squabblin'! *It's lights out for you, chump! *I'ma make you wash my drawers! *You must wanna die, lil' man! *I kill you wit' my bare hands! *Come get knocked out like yo' mama! *You wanna scrap wit' a killa', fool? *You boxin' wit' a booty bandit, punk! *Let's work up a sweat, lil' man! *Yeah, let's go head up! Bikini woman *Get your fat body off the beach. *You smell like shit. *I'm special, asshole! *Wow, you smell hot! *My thong, asshole! *Go pick somebody fat instead! *Look at that guy! *Hey you, you looking good! *Nooooo! My hair!! *You can't shoot me!! I'm American!! *Hey fatty! *Hey porky! *Hey lardy! *I'm fighting the war on fat. *Get the hell out of my shadow. *Good luck losing the weight. *Stop staring at me!! *I'm not broken, am I? *Stop it you asshole! *Go hit a fat person! *Screw you dick! *I thank God for not making me fat. *Stop molesting me! *You are disgustingly fat!! Mohawk punk *He got nothing on me! *Hey this is bullshit! Where are the charges? *Man, get out of the way! *OUT OF THE WAY! *Something's gonna be very wrong with you! *Everyone knows me at the casinos! *You call that a car? *Yo, yo, yo, yo! *That tattoo is FIERCE!! *OPEN YOUR EYES MAN!! *Man, I got this detailed! *Damn idiot! *Nooooooooo!! *What are you retarded?! *Can we just talk this out! *WA-HA-HO!!! *AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! *I was done dealin' with diapers, I'm gonna kick your ass! *Oh what do you think you're doing?! *Oh this is not cool man! *You got no witnesses? *You wanna see a trick pal? *What are you, some kind of joker? *Hey watch your shoes man! *Man I just invented this trick! *You wanna bet on that? *What's the matter with you? *Unlike you I got somewhere to be! *Man some people...! *Come on man, let's beat the phones! *Ho ho, I'm feelin' lucky today! *Man, that is a rolling disaster! *Nice car pal! *Now that car is cool! *BLIND OR SOMETHING?!! *Hey LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BIKE!! *Oh you're blind as a bat! *Oh what did you do?! *OOOHH!!! *You call that driving?! *AAAHHH!!! *You better not screw me man, I need some of that stuff. *Man, I hope you like knuckle sandwiches! *Oh watch where you point that! *Oh this is not working out! *I won't have any insurance!!! *MAN I JUST STOLE THAT CAR BACK!!! *GIMME THAT!! *I need this more than you do! *Awesome! *N.O.! *Go fly a kite! *Forget you! *Have you played craps? *Yo, the police are hassling me all the time! *I don't believe this! *Look at the tag on that! *Hey TAXI!!! *HEY WATCH OUT MAN!!! OH GOD!!!! *HEY THIS AIN'T DRIVING MAN!! THIS IS HUNTING!! *Have you driven a Hustler? *I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! *I'm gonna crush your skull man! *You ever gamble! *Man, I'm banned from three casinos! *Man looks better on the windows! *UH!! I'M GONNA DIE MAN!!! *Playin' cards are gonna make me a millionairre! "Old Cletus" vagrant *What do you mean I can't use the bathroom? I gotta take my personal business somewhere. *Hey, you need a bodyguard player. I can protect anyone around here. *Something died in my underpants. *I once had a dream, but it died in San Andreas. *Two words for your gun: "Screw" and "you"! *When I find that chihuahua, I'm gonna kill it! *Have you ever been to that Glory Hole Theme Park? *I was world heavyweight champion in 68. *I had crabs the size of a baseball. *The liverwurst was green, but I ate it anyway. *Now you got the cooties, jackass! *You ever suck the fudge of a Rusty Brown's ring doughnut? *I shouldn't have eaten that taco... *Tag! You're it! *I hate this place. *Woof! Woof! *Excuse moi asshole! *Has anyone seen my lizard? *I can't masturbate anymore. *When will I find true love... *Jumping Jehosophat! I'm not ready to die! *Are you, go ahead shoot me! *OK, OK, don't shoot me. *You mugging me? Do I look like your daddy to you? *Hello there missy! *Good day, sweetheart! *Have you sniffed that icky-icky? *Burger Shot burgers are tasty, even in the dumpster! *My stomach is rumbling. Rich Hispanic Woman *Thinking I'm smarter than everybody I know. (talking to oneself) *Everybody wants to be like me. *It's so great to be rich and beautiful... *Do I look cheap to you? *Excuse me!? *That's as far as you get with me. *Get your ass back here now! *Don't tell me you just didn't see me! *These shoes are so ''expensive... (talking to oneself and being bumped into) *Did I say you could touch me? *I'm expecting an apology! (being bumped into) *You better say you're sorry. *You're lucky my man isn't here, cabron. *Finally, a man who knows how to dress like one. (responding positively to CJ's apparel) *That's a fine ride! (responding positively to CJ's car) *I wouldn't mind being seen with you! *You look like a cheap slob! *This area has a dress code, you know. *Did you buy your shirt at Binco's? (responding negatively to CJ's apparel) *You buy that at Binco's? *You look shit! *This is so wrong! *Are you going to hold me up!? *Go back to Ganton with your ghetto shit! (if being carjacked) *Get him off me! *Ándale! (when waiting for traffic to move) *I will not stand for this shit! *My foot! *Where did you get that cut!? (responding positively to CJ's haircut) *I like a man who's not afraid to shop! *Finally, a man who dresses like one. *You're not worth it. (if CJ negatively replies to her compliments) *It's the bestest! (talking to a pedestrian) *It's the worst! *Ever been to the block where I grew up? *This area is really coming up! *Have you ever driven a Pfister? (talking to other pedestrians) *That chihuahua shit is nasty! *I ain't interested in Herr Gruber's Spa. *Hey chica! *Hi cutie! *Hey baby! *Hey chico! *It sucks! *It's terrible! *It's the worst! (responding to pedestrians) *Bye bye, girlfriend! *Isn't my dress cute? *Hey! Taxi! (looking for a taxi) *Right here's good. (being dropped off at her desired destination) *Watch where you're going! (if nearly hit by a car) *Gaah! *Diva! *Watch it! *Whatcha!? *That's it! *What the---!? Depressed Black Woman *I'm having a breakdown in here! *This is just like Inversion Therapy! *I'm CRACKING up in here! *These things are sent to TEST us! *You gotta get outta my way! *MOVE! *Please, move! *Come on, I'm late for therapy! *Hey, look out! *Excuse you. *Push a girl? Very clever. *Do I look invisible?! *I've got enough problems without you pushing me! *Pushing a woman around? *How impressive! *Look where you're going, bully! *The world is a terrible, terrible place. *Guilt has ruined my life. *Wealth has so many responsibilities. *I just want to help people, and myself. *Oh, I know how it is to suffer. *The world hates people like me! *Mr. Fontaine is a genius! *I like shopping, and designer clothes... *Shopping really helps my self worth! *I blame my father... *Those shoes... they're wonderful! *Love the hair, m'brother. *Those shoes are out, Mister! *You must hate yourself in shoes like that! *SICK bastard! *FILTHY bastard! *He wrecked my car! He hates me! *Why does this always happen to me!? *He's trying to kill me! *I'm moving to Ohio! Black Young Businesswoman *You hit like a bitch! *Females have got squabbles too, sucker! *Excuse me... *Beating up girls, right!? (if provoked) *I firm with stunt doubles, asshole! *You stepped on my Shodi! (bumped into) *The studio might give me a promotion! (talking to pedestrians) Drug dealers Mexican *I've seen your face officer! *Fuck you holmes! *Junkies are pussies. *I sell drugs to children. *I've been with your wife officer. *Holmes, you need some rich man's eye? I got what you need. *I ain't a drug dealer! I got a wife and 13 children! *Don't look at me asshole! *What are you looking at puto? *I do with your wife officer! *Who d'you think you're messing with? *You want a little pick-me-up? *You know this beer makes me want to piss. *You push me, you want to die?! *I love making junk things bad! *Please officer! This is discrimination! *Come back here puto! *ASSHOLE! *Come back and fight ese! *I'll be back asshole! *Who the fuck do you think you are ese?! *I heard you the first time, fuck off! *You're too proud ese! *You're a pathetic junkie! *Look at that asshole! *I live the American Dream! *I ain't a drug dealer! I'm a war veteran! *I remember you! I know who you are! *Oh no! That's real bad news! *This is gonna be bad for business! *If you have it, I'm gonna be your priest! *I need some better customers. *I know who you are, drug fiend! *I'll see you in half an hour I guess. *Customers are such losers. *Have you ever heard of inflation?! Black *I gotta call my lawyer! *Got some sticky-icky-icky homie! *So this is the best shit man! Government issue! *Yo man! Why you stressin' me! *Man! Damn! My ProLaps! *Man! You should've smoked me CJ! *Hey man, it's my block CJ! *Man, you half dead CJ! *Hey man, you tryin' to check me punk?! *Now what's up bitch! *CJ I'm gone! I'm gone! *Man, fool, I don't know no you! *Hey man, see you later dawg. See ya later. *Man, I ain't the one homie! *I'm supposed to be dead dawg?! *I should turn my life around? *Sherm! Sherm! Get 'em sherm! *I ain't GOTS to do a damn thing! *What da hell?! Caucasian *Excuse moi, asshole! *I'm gonna cut you a new smile! *This is shit man, and you know it! *I'm gonna mess your ghetto ass up! *This stuff is the shit! *ASSHOLE!! *Come on man! Take the cash man! Let me go! *Gotta cut this shit with washing powder. *I hope I'm not watching my house. *Hey you got the wrong ''guy! *Man you're deluded! *Do you know who my dad is? I'm connected, ASSHOLE! *Whatever sport! *OK, I read you loud and clear. *Take it to someone who cares. *Go screw a raccoon. *This shit's weapon great! *Watch this stuff, its rocket fuel man! *You want sliced?! *You think you're something huh?! *Oh you wanna do the "nasty dance" huh! *I can't believe this shit!! *I want my lawyer! Rednecks Bone County *How come they don't allow donkeys in this bar? *Adam and Eve was brother and sister. *I'm telling you, horse is the new pork. *I'm telling ya man cousins is legal, this is crazy! *Move you dumb retard! *So the donkey walks into a bar... *Hey! I ain't got all day! *You stinking piece of shit! MOVE! *Next time I punch your face. *You inbred or something, you can't see me? *What do you mean change my socks? *What a rustbucket! *What a piece of shit car! *I'm gonna get myself a monster truck! *HEY! You look out! *Hey! This is my pa's car! *You damn Yankee! *When d'you learn to drive?! *Come on, punch me! *He's got a gun!! *Who the hell do you think you are?! *HEY! Get off! *Hey get back here! Where do you think you're going?! *You've been messing with the wrong guy! *I was gonna introduce you to my sister. *Heck no. No. *Hey I ain't got all day buddy! *Pardon me! *Hey come on man! Look out! *What do you think of this here chrome shotgun? *Ma and pa were past cousins. *Donkey's afraid of a big fat man. *Whoa man, you sure is fat. *Oh you rude bastard. *NOT MY BIKE! *Oh geez! That was my favourite bike! *Hey! I just stole this car! *You're dead donkin' me buddy! *Oh come on asshole! *Out of my way! *Come on! Gimme your best shot! *Come on, I'm gonna break your nose! *HELP! I'm being shot at! *Beat it tough guy! I ain't afraid of ya! *Bastard jacked me! *Oh, ma's gonna be so mad! *Hey that varmint son'bitch stole my car! Oh how am I going to get home? *Oh pa's gonna whup me for this one! *This here car's mine! So out you go boy! *Watch your step on the way out! Hee hee! *Hey I was just bein' friendly! *You got something against donkeys? *Hey leave me alone! *Well hello there miss! *Hello donkey lips! *Have you ever lived in a trailer park? *Sprunk an' scotch is my favourite drink. *Cover your eyes donkey! *This store is fancy! *Oh I want me some of these! *Oh, I think I'm gonna puke... *Are you insane?! *Step on it buddy, I'm in a mood. *That was fast. Here's some change. *My cousins are gonna get you for this! *See ya later donkey hater! *I'm the victim in this here situation! *Now get the hell out! *I was tryin' to be nice! *Hey we was just talkin'! *These bar stools sure are squishy. *Hey let's get a move on! *I'm gonna get angry! *Pardon me. *Hey mister! *See ya later pretty lady! *Have you ever raised donkeys. *Dude, Burger Shot is disgusting. *Lordy Lordy! *I wonder if they got this in yellow? *Would you ring me for this? *Hey there! *Hey that was cool! *Sonny Jim, I'm in a rush! *Good job, here's the change. *Please mister, let me go! *I'll never see my donkey again! *You city folk are so rude. *Yeah it's the Devil, oh it's disgusting, I can't bear it. *I got no time for you man. *See you later. *Have you ever tried licking a Rusty Brown? *Incest is a beautiful thing! *I just love the countryside. *I think you just killed that person! *Howdy! *I just can't bear the city. *You seen my life! You've seen my donkey too? *There is no way I'm payin' for that! *Hey it's about time! *Somebody help me! Hey, this guy's touchin' me! *I'll let you touch me if you let me go! Countryside *Wow son, you're a big boy. *Careful piggy! *Grandpa got caught in the pig pen, I love a squealer. *Why are you driving like that? *Ya hit my car! What did you do that for?! *Oh yeah! You're real funny kid! *Go screw your own pigs! You ain't having her! *Get away from my home! *Howdy, partner! *Hello she-male! *Have you ever shot a dog? *Inbreeding ain't so bad. *Did piggy make it? *This guy's insane! This must be judgement day! *Dude, can I get out of here? *Move it, numbnuts! *Move! *Move your ass! *Come on move! *Open your eyes, ''boy! *Mama and papa are close cousins. *Those little curly tails freak me out. *Some peope say swine is fat. *I love that car, is that real? *Don't shoot! I don't wanna die! *Keep yer dirty hands off me! *ARGH, off! Get off me! *You can't just carjack me! *You ain't robbin' me piggy! *Oh yeah?! *Have you liked pink pigs? *Have you shot a dog? *I have a fat hog. *What's money? Is that a gun? It's useless. *Woah, hey! *Watch it! *You're mine, piggy! *I cannot wait a minute! *My mama showed me how to fight! *I'm gonna make you real sorry! *You're gonna regret the day you came here! Girlfriends Katie Zhan *Hey Carl! (When starting a date) *Hey ya, CJ! *Hey CJ! *Those Epsilon nutjobs freak me out. (talking to CJ) *Necrophilia is too far, even for me. *OG Loc? "OG Joke" is more like it. *Madd Dogg is my favorite rapper. *You should come down to the dojo more often. *I love to work in the ER, it gives me a thrill. *I've been a nurse for three years now! *Oh yeah, wow! (When CJ crashes his car) *Shit that was good! *Man, this gets me so hot! *CJ, you're insane, I love you! *So close to death yet so alive... Other Biker *You think I'm bad at knitting?! *Careful asshole! *Here I come! Ready or not! *Is that coff designer ink? *City tattoo artists are gettin' good! *I'm coming after you jerkoff! *Nobody touches my bike! *Oil cans make good flower pots. *What're you doing out here? *Eat my leather! *Hope you like the taste of black leather! *Violence isn't the answer man. *YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT!! *That was a price for my old lady! *Forget it, no way man. *Hello, little lady. *Howdy partner! *Adiós, amigo! *You like the tits on those Ventruas waitresses? *Burger Shot was made from roadkill. Los Santos taxi driver *Why did I take this route?! *Green means "go"! *You're on with this car crash bullshit! *I got a nephew with LSPD. *Gun rhymes with run! You see? That's why I don't stop you little thugs! *I'm so sick of these Los Santos gang wars and it's so easy they turned it so bad. *Watch the road! *I just bought this taxi!! *I just collected a lot of sprunk cans for this car! *I'm pressing ''charges! *I'm gonna put my shoe up your poop shoot! *No liquor thanks, I'm on duty. *Sprunk on the rocks. *Gotta go! Gotta go! I don't feel too bulletproof! And then they go bangin' again! *Oh no! This is where I get off! Boy, this is not the wild west! *I feel shame for your mother! *HELP!! LSPD!! You demon bastard! My cab! *You revived me? Those gangbangers do this?! What the hell is going on here? *Get ready for an ass whoopin'! *You think this is a parade! *You blew your chance for friendship. *Bangers and jackers! The future of Los Santos! *I don't bang son, relax. *Mouth to mouth? Hey, don't look at me. *You got a glass jaw, baby gangsta! *Papa don't take no jive! *Come here, I wanna tell ya somethin'! *Gettin' served by an old man! *Turn the other cheek, boy! *The bones are brittle but the jab is stiff! *Knockin' you out and crackin' a Sprunk! Category:Dialogues